Mobian Riders (rp)
Quick summary before sudden glitch Dunno how this page got COMPLETELY erased, but at least I have most of the rp in my head before we begin. First, everyone participated in a race Dr. Eggman has created. As a price, the Fenrir Garnet was given as the first place prize. However, Asonja and his friends got ahead, defeated Eggman and got the Fenrir Garnet back After the Race, everyone went home and took a long useful nap. However, there were still many drawbacks. Asonja was kidnapped by Bone (A former friend of Raven's) and was almost killed. However, Raven came by and thwarted his plans forever, rescuing Asonja. Afterwards, Raven reunites with her brother, Jinx. It was a rather happy reunion afterwards and soon joined the Nimagi Freedom Fighters Although, evil was still lurking about. Dr. Eggman had hired a professional assassin named Zhao and pained him to kill Axel. When they fought, it was said that Zhao had killed Shira, breaking Axel for the rest of the fight. That was, when he went to the past to change history, erasing Axel from the present timeline, devastating everyone. That was until Raven found a teleporter and everyone went to the past to fix the chaos caused by Zhao/ Once they arrived, they are found WAY back into the past (Im guessing around 2000 BC). Everyone met Axel's ancestor Altair, leader of their tribe. They explained to our heroes that a rivalry was occurring with the opposing tribe nearby adding to their suspicion that Zhao behind the attacks. As they were on the run (and after a quick battle with the other tribe), Altair suggested that they should train for the time being and take a break in the forest. They did but after a nightmare Asonja had experienced, he accidentally burnt down the forest 168 years prior to its exact date, sending Axel in an absolute rage. Almost getting into a fight between the two, Raven stepped in and took Asonja's blame, separating the two. Afterwards, they get into another fight unlocking Asonja's potential. However he was slowly killing himself from overheating his entire body, burning his internal body and refusing to calm down. It was at this point, where we continue our story. Act I Axel sighed. "dont cmon stop..." Asonja continues to burn, growling until the damage really started to show. He puked blood on the ground that was LITERALLY in flames. Axel then noticed how dangerous this was becoming. "Asonja as your leader I DEMAND that you stop before you kill your self!!" Axel started to tense up. He still refused and puked more "I'll...never take orders from you..." "Asonja you will listen to me because im trying to help you!!" Axel bent down to meet Asonja's eye level. He only scoffed and looked away. His eyes were fading. "Y-yeah right...when would you ever help me..." "Tell me, when has he ever not helped you, Asonja..? There seems no point in killing yourself for nothing. Don't you have something to live for? Adventures? Avenging your parents..?" A voice nagged Asonja's mind, though it seemed quiet and distant. Asonja winced, and looked away from Raven, trying to ignore the voice. He was silent, but continued staying as is. "You seem to grow weaker, yet your friends don't want you to die. How will it feel to lose everything you care and love? Your friends have been on the same route.. But you must conquer your fears, like them. End this, and you will.." The voice grew louder, almost shouting at him from inside his mind. He gripped his head and shuts his eyes. The fire vanished and his body steamed as boiling tears came out. "Youre right...what the hell am I doing...This just makes everything worse..." Axel reached his hands out. " Stop this please your my brother Brothers dont let each other die..." Raen put a hand on Asonja's shoulder, but was silent. She couldn't think of words to calm him down.